


A New Beginning

by Audrey_phoebe13



Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Love, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey_phoebe13/pseuds/Audrey_phoebe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 years has passed since Jane and John found out they assassins, and now they have a daughter, Eliana Smith. These are some fluff between Jane, John and little Ana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

The bright Texas sun woke Jane from her peaceful slumber, indicating that the morning has come. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and turned around slowly to look at the digital clock. It reads 9:00 am.   
'Thank God it's Sunday.' Jane thought.  
She sighed and sank back to their comfortable bed, scooted closer to her sleeping husband and wrapping her hands around his waist. After finding a comfortable position, she was about to drift off when John woke up, who immediately wrapped his muscular arms around his wife's smaller frame.  
"Umm.. what time is it?" John mumbled, while rubbing his hand up and down Jane's back.  
Jane sighed when his hands touch her soft skin, warming it right away.  
"Mmm.. Who cares." Jane said lazily as she kisses her husband's naked torso.  
John laughed at Jane's respond. Just as he was about to answer her, a soft paddle of tiny foot was heard outside of their room. Then, a small knocks quickly followed.  
Jane laughed softly when she heard the sound. Little Ana.  
"Looks like we got company." Jane smiled, which was quickly returned by her husband.  
"Momma?" Eliana whispered softly. She wasn't sure if her parents were awake yet. But it doesn't hurt to try.  
"Yes come in Ana." John said.  
Eliana heard her daddy's invitation and quickly open the door. She immediately jumped into her parent's large bed when she realized the two of them was awake, smiling softly at her.  
"Wow! Easy there tiger." Jane said while holding Eliana up, preventing her from falling.  
Eliana giggled and immediately hugged her mommy. Jane instinctively hugged back, laying loving kisses on her head.  
"Good morning sweetheart." Jane smiled.  
Eliana laughed and hug her mother again, inviting her for a cuddle.   
"Okayy.. so no ones looking for me?" John asked in mock hurt.   
Eliana smiled hugely and released her tight hold on her mother, hugging her Dad instead.  
"Daddy!!" Eliana cried happily. "I thought you were asleep."   
John laughed and hugged his precious daughter into his strong arms, kissing her cheek softly.  
"No. I wasn't!" John said.  
Jane smiled at her two most important people in the world. John and Eliana. The light of her life. She would never imagine how her life would be without both of them. Useless and miserable, that's it.   
"Mommaaaa.."   
The sound of Eliana's voice brought Jane out of her deep thought.  
"Yes Sweetheart?" Jane answered.  
"I'm hungryy!" Eliana said, rubbing her tummy to show her mommy how hungry she was. "Daddy's hungry too!" she added as she was pointing to her dad.  
Jane laughed. "Of course you both are. Come on let's go."

 

Jane has learned to cook since they decided to adopt Eliana. She tried to learn since she won't let her daughter die of food poisoning. So far she has been quite successful. John even was fond her cooking.  
"I want some omelette!" Eliana said, once they all reached their kitchen.  
"What did you say Eliana?" Jane softly warned.  
"Can i have some omelette please momma?"   
Jane smiled. "Yes you can sweetheart."  
John and Eliana both walked to the dining table and sat down. Eliana immediately started babbling to her listening dad. Meanwhile, Jane was in their kitchen making some omelette and listening to their hilarious conversation in between.   
Once she was done making 3 omelette and some extra bacon, she immediately walked out to the dining room where her little family was waiting. She waited until both of them has tasted the food before asking.  
"Is it good?" She asked.  
Both Eliana and John contemplated for a moment, taking another bite of the omelette before laughing.  
"Its good Momma!" Eliana giggled.  
"Yeah its good." John said, laughing.  
"Oh.. thank God!" Jane said.  
"This is way better than your last cooking a couple years ago." John laughed.  
"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys liked it? It's not much since this is my first time. Anyways, please comment and leave me some Kudos!


End file.
